We Fight Together, We Win Together
by mooncrystaline
Summary: (Hunter!Nordics x Hunter!Reader) Ada rumor mengatakan kalau 2 naga bertarung dan salah satunya kalah, Dia menuju ke desa tempat kalian tinggal, desa Pokke. Petulanganmu bersama 5 sekawan Nordik akan dimulai/Warning: Contains blood and violence/rating T for safety
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**We Fight Together, We Win Together**

Hetalia x Monster Hunter crossover - (Hunter!Nordics x Hunter!Reader)

_**Warning**_: Slight gore inside

Hunter's info:

Mathias (Denmark):  
Armor: Khezu armor (blademaster)  
Weapon: Lagiacrus Switch Axe

Berwald (Sweden):  
Armor: Rathian armor (blademaster)  
Weapon: Plesioth Great Sword/Bone Lance+

Lukas (Norway):  
Armor: Plesioth armor (gunner)  
Weapon: Lunastra Bow

Tino (Finland):  
Armor: Anteka armor  
Weapon: Qurupeco Light Bowgun

Emil (Iceland):  
Armor: Silver Rathalos armor (blademaster)  
Weapon: Khezu Hunting Horn

You:  
Armor: Rathalos armor (blademaster)  
Weapon: Teostra SnS/ Plesioth Long Sword

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

"_Kau adalah seorang pemburu monster di sebuah dunia antah berantah yang menyimpan sejuta misteri dan dihuni oleh monster-monster liar dan berbahaya. Kau bersama dengan kelima teman-temanmu adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Kalian selalu bersama kemanapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun. Kalian berenam tinggal serumah dan menjalani kehidupan bersama-sama. Suatu hari, tersiar kabar bahwa terjadi pertarungan antara Fatalis dan Kushala Daora. Keduanya adalah monster terkuat dan Kushala Daora kalah setelah lehernya digigit oleh Fatalis. __Kabarnya Kushala Daora melarikan diri ke desa tempat kalian tinggal, desa Pokke. Namun entah apakah rumor itu benar atau tidak."_

Pukul 08.30, suatu pagi yang cerah di sebuah desa yang tenang di dekat pegunungan salju. Desa yang bernama desa Pokke. Penduduk saling bercengkerama satu sama lain, berdagang, anak-anak yang bermain, dan penduduk yang hilir-mudik dengan seekor makhluk herbivora besar, Popo. Benar-benar damai dan tenang. Aktivitas di desa ini berjalan dengan begitu baik, demikian di rumahmu dan kawan-kawanmu.

Kau sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, teman baikmu Tino sedang memasak di dapur. Berwald sedang membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di atap rumah dengan sekop, Lukas sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman depan, Emil sedang membereskan gudang, sedangkan Mathias sedang mandi. Aktivitas di rumahmu begitu padat. Namun kalian semua akan berkumpul bersama di meja makan saat makanan telah selesai disiapkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tino memanggilmu untuk membawakan masakan yang terakhir ke meja makan. "_(namamu)! Tolong bawakan yang ini ya! Ini masakan terakhir kok!" Panggilnya sambil mematikan kompor. "Siap! Sesudah ini aku panggil semuanya ya!" Jawabmu sambil datang ke dapur dan membawakan masakan terakhir itu ke meja makan. "Oke!" Jawab Tino lagi.

Kamu membawakan masakan itu ke meja makan yang telah penuh dengan masakan yang enak. Ada sup, daging, sayuran tumis, telur, dan buah-buahan. Semuanya menggodamu untuk segera memakannya. Namun kamu tetap menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya duluan karena tugasmu yang terakhir adalah memanggil semua teman-teman. Kamu mulai pergi ke halaman depan untuk memanggil Lukas dan Berwald.

"Lukas! Berwald! Makanannya sudah jadi!" "Hah? Baiklah.." Jawab Lukas sambil menoleh. Dia lalu menggantung pakaian yang terakhir dan berjalan masuk. Sedangkan Berwald membersihkan sisa-sisa salju dan turun ke bawah lalu mengikuti Lukas masuk.

Lukas dan Berwald duduk di meja makan dan menyiapkan piring, garpu, dan sendok. "Makanannya terlihat enak." Kata Berwald. "Ya. Tino yang memasaknya." Jawabmu. "Benar. Tapi Emil nampaknya belum selesai karena gudangnya sangat berantakan. Suruh dia makan dulu dan istirahat sejenak." Kata Lukas padamu. "Baik." Kamu berjalan ke gudang dan menyuruh Emil untuk berhenti dulu.

"Emil, makan dulu. Masakannya sudah jadi." Katamu. "Oke. Tapi ini nanti bagaimana? Masih banyak barang-barang yang belum diletakkan di tempatnya." Katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya dari debu. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku bantu bereskan. Istirahatlah dulu." "Baiklah. Terima kasih." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar menuju meja makan.

Tinggal Mathias yang belum selesai mandi. Kamu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya. "Mathias! Mandinya lebih cepat! Masakannya sudah jadi! Teman-teman yang lain sudah berkumpul di meja makan!" Katamu dengan suara yang cukup keras karena suara siraman air di dalam sana juga keras. "Ya, ya! Aku datang! Duluan saja!" "Ya!" Kamu berjalan kembali ke meja makan.

Begitu sampai, Tino, Lukas, Emil, dan Berwald sudah duduk dan masih menunggu satu teman mereka, Mathias. "Apa Mathias sudah selesai?" Berwald bertanya. "Sebentar lagi kok. Kita tunggu saja." Jawabmu sambil menyiapkan piring, sendok, dan garpu.

"Haaaah... si idiot itu selalu saja menjadi yang paling terakhir.." Lukas menambahkan. "Hmm.. maklum. Dia selalu bangun siang. Jadi wajarlah..." Kata Emil. "Sudah, sudah... Daripada berdebat lebih baik kita tunggu saja." Kata Tino menambahkan.

Sesaat kemudian, Mathias datang dengan wajah yang sumringah dan tubuh yang wangi. Dia nampak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Hai, semua! Apakah aku membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi. "Huhhh.. kau selalu telat!" Jawab Lukas setengah kesal. "Hehehe... Maaf! Maaf! Aku bangun agak kesiangan! Tapi tak apalah!" "Ya, ya. Sesekali saja." Kata Lukas lagi. "Hmmm~~ makanan ini kelihatannya enak sekali! Ayo kita makan!" Katanya sambil mengambil sup, daging, sayuran tumis, dan telur itu dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Semuanya terbengong-bengong. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Hei! Kenapa semuanya menatapku begitu? Makanlah! Mumpung masih hangat!" Kata Mathias lagi sebelum dia melahap makanannya dengan rakus. "Iya, kita tahu kok!" Kata Emil kesal sambil mengambil beberapa sendok makanan disitu. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Akhirnya kalian semua pun sarapan.

Semuanya memakan dengan lahap. Sampai akhirnya Tino bicara pada semuanya. "Eh, kawan-kawan, katanya Kushala Daora dan Fatalis bertarung ya?" "Benarkah itu?" Tanya Berwald. "Ya. Aku dengar dari penjual senjata, katanya mereka bertarung dan Kushala Daora kalah." Kata Tino menambahkan.

"Hah? Aku baru tahu tentang itu. Aku belum tahu banyak soal 2 naga itu. Sebenarnya mereka itu naga apa sih?" Kata Mathias lagi. "Sebenarnya mereka adalah 2 naga terkuat di wilayah ini. Atau mungkin daerah-daerah lain juga. Fatalis adalah naga hitam yang geraknya cepat. Sedangkan Kushala Daora adalah naga angin yang kulitnya seperti baja. Keras sekali." Kata Tino lagi. "Hmm.. Pantas saja para pemburu kesulitan mengalahkan mereka." Kamu menambahkan.

"Ya. Aku mempelajari banyak tentang monster-monster termasuk mereka. Fatalis punya subspesies yang warnanya putih dan merah tua. Dia sendiri berwarna kehitaman. Sedangkan Kushala Daora... aku belum membaca lebih lanjut." "Lalu apalagi setelah Kushala Daora kalah? Apa dia mati?" Tanya Lukas. "Tidak, dia tidak mati. Kata orang yang pernah melihatnya, dia melarikan diri ke daerah sekitar sini. Semoga saja dia tidak menuju ke desa kita."

"Iiihhh... aku takut. Aku mungkin ahli dalam menggunakan _Sword and Shield_ dan _Long Sword_. Tapi kalau melawan monster kuat seperti itu, aku tidak berani." Katamu cemas. "Kenapa? Padahal _skill_ kamu termasuk yang terbaik lho di Sekolah Pelatihan waktu itu. Bersama dengan Tino dan Berwald." Tanya Emil heran." "Iya sih. Kalian juga bagus kok. Tapi mentalku belum terasah dengan sangat baik. Karena aku hanya melawan monster-monster ukuran sedang." "Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Kan ada kita! Kita saling membantu satu sama lain! Kita hantam mereka ramai-ramai!" Tambah Mathias. "Benar juga."

"Oh ya, besok aku, Mathias, dan _ akan berburu jamur di hutan pinus di bawah kaki gunung salju. Kalian mau ikut?" Kata Tino. "Tidak." Jawab Lukas singkat sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya. "Aku tidak bisa. Karena aku ada janji mau membawakan pakaian dan makanan ke desa seberang." Jawab Emil. Berwald hanya menggeleng. "Yaaaah.. tidak rame! Karena hanya kita bertiga yang pergi." Sahut Mathias kecewa. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kan ada aku dan Tino. Bertiga saja cukup. Untuk misi berburu jamur tidak usah terlalu banyak orang. Toh, kita cuma mengumpulkan jamur sebentar terus kita pulang." Katamu sambil memegang pundak Mathias untuk menenangkannya. "Hmmm.. ya sudah.."

"Yah, aku doakan semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana. Aku juga mau pergi besok." Kata Emil. "Terima kasih. Kamu juga hati-hati di perjalanan ya." Sahutmu sambil tersenyum. "Oke. Tenang saja. Aku besok pergi bersama 3 orang. Jadi aman. Tapi aku juga agak lama disana. Karena sekalian merayakan acara syukuran. Jadi mungkin aku akan ada disana selama beberapa hari." "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aaaaah~~! Kenyang sekali! Setelah ini tidur yang nyenyak!" Mathias akhirnya selesai makan. "Huh! Tidur saja kerjaanmu! Lakukanlah sesuatu yang lain!" Jawab Lukas setengah menyindir. "Hehehe.. iya deh!" "Sudah! Aku juga sudah selesai. Setelah ini lakukan apa saja! Atau mungkin pekerjaan yang belum selesai bisa diselesaikan." Kata Tino sambil membawa piring ke dapur.

Aktivitas sebelumnya yang belum sempat terselesaikan kembali dilanjutkan oleh kalian semua. Hingga sore hari, semuanya telah beres. Kalian semua berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu, tepatnya di dekat api unggun yang hangat sambil meminum segelas coklat panas. Kalian tertawa bersama, bergembira bersama, dan terkadang kalian saling melemparkan guyonan bersama. Terutama Mathias. Karena dialah yang paling dominan. Sungguh suasana keakraban yang sangat terasa di ruangan itu.

Di tempat lain, di alam liar terbuka, seekor naga besar berwarna abu-abu terbang menyusuri dataran berbatu-batu di atas bukit-bukit. Dia turun sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan sayapnya yang kelelahan. Dia mendengus. Nampak bekas gigitan yang cukup lebar di lehernya, dan terlihat dagingnya sedikit. Menandakan kalau dia telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah akibat gigitan yang agak keras, hampir mencapai pita suaranya. Namun ajaibnya, dia masih hidup. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, hendak beristirahat. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Tak ada apapun, kecuali hanya pemandangan bukit-bukit berbatu yang terjal.

Matanya lalu tertuju pada sebuah gunung bersalju yang terletak sekitar puluhan kilometer dari sana. Dia menegakkan kepalanya, seolah telah menemukan tempat lain yang tepat untuk beristirahat. Dia lalu merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju gunung salju itu. Matahari semakin tenggelam dan mengubah langit merah menjadi biru gelap.

~ TBC to chapter 2 ~

* * *

Chapter 1 end! Masih ada sambungannya ke chapter 2 dan selanjutnya. Chap 2 akan lebih panjang

Thanks 4 reading! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Incident

**We Fight Together, We Win Together**

Hetalia x Monster Hunter crossover - (Hunter!Nordics x Hunter!reader)

_**Warning**_: Slight gore inside

Note: Chapter kedua dari yang sebelumnya

**PREVIOUS SUMMARY:  
**"Makanannya terlihat enak"  
"Eh, kawan-kawan, katanya Kushala Daora dan Fatalis bertarung ya?"  
"Oh ya, besok aku, Mathias, dan _ akan berburu jamur di hutan pinus di bawah kaki gunung salju. Kalian mau ikut?"  
Di tempat lain, di alam liar terbuka, seekor naga besar berwarna abu-abu terbang menyusuri dataran berbatu-batu di atas bukit-bukit

* * *

CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED INCIDENT

Besoknya, hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Kau, Tino, dan Mathias bersiap untuk pergi berburu jamur. Sedangkan Emil juga bersiap untuk pergi mengantarkan makanan dan pakaian ke desa seberang. Kau memakai armor Rathalos dan sudah siap dengan _Sword and Shield_ milikmu, Mathias memakai armor Khezu dan sudah siap dengan _Switch Axe_ nya, dan Tino pun memakai armor Anteka dan juga sudah siap dengan _Light Bowgun_ nya. Untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada monster berbahaya yang akan mengganggu acara berburu jamur kalian. Kau, Tino, dan Mathias sudah berada di halaman depan. Emil juga. Sedangkan Lukas dan Berwald berdiri di pintu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Oke! Sudah siap semua?" Tanya Mathias semangat pada kau dan Tino. "Siap!" Jawabmu juga bersemangat. "Aku juga sudah siap!" Sahut Tino. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" Kau, Tino, dan Mathias pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah menuju kaki gunung. Emil pun juga pergi. Namun arahnya berbeda. "Semoga berhasil!" Kata Lukas. "Kembalilah dengan selamat." Tambah Berwald. "Pasti!" Kata Tino. "Emil! Hati-hati ya!" Teriakmu padanya. "Ya!" Balasnya sambil pergi menemui 3 rekannya sebelum menuju desa seberang.

Selama perjalanan, banyak orang yang menyapa dan memberi dukungan pada kalian. Karena kalian bertiga beserta Emil, Lukas, dan Berwald adalah kelompok pemburu yang cukup handal. Kau, Tino, dan Berwald merupakan lulusan dari Sekolah Pelatihan dengan _skill_ yang amat baik. Dan menjadi hunter tingkat tinggi. Begitu juga dengan Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil. Karena itulah kalian mulai dikenal oleh penduduk desa.

Namun ada juga orang yang tidak menyukai kalian. Kau sangat mengetahui siapa mereka. Mereka adalah anak-anak perempuan yang sebaya denganmu dan juga merupakan lulusan dari sekolah kalian. Mereka adalah Lyna, Nayda, dan Asha. Sewaktu kau beserta 5 kawanmu yang lain itu menuntut ilmu di Sekolah Pelatihan, mereka bertiga sering membicarakanmu dan 5 sekawanmu. Mereka iri pada kalian dan selalu menghina kalian. Namun kau tidak peduli meski kau sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya.

Waktu kalian bertiga berjalan di dekat toko senjata, kau melihat sekilas 3 orang perempuan itu melihatmu sambil membicarakanmu. Yah, mereka sedang bergosip. Kau sudah tahu itu. Namun kau tetap melanjutkan perjalanan seolah-olah mereka tidak ada. Kau sudah kebal terhadap omongan mereka terhadapmu. Dan kau selalu mengabaikannya. Lagipula sekarang kau dan 2 kawan baikmu akan pergi berburu jamur. Suatu kegiatan yang mengasyikkan. Jadi kau berusaha untuk fokus pada kegiatan tersebut.

Kalian melangkah semakin jauh menyusuri jalan menuju kaki gunung. Posisi kalian sudah berada di pintu keluar desa. Jarak kesana masih agak jauh. Namun itu tidak mematahkan semangat kalian untuk pergi.

Setelah beberapa lama tidak ada obrolan diantara kalian, akhirnya Mathias mulai bicara. "Eh, kawan-kawan, setelah kita mengambil jamur, kita bakar yuk! Pasti enak!" "Wah, iya benar! Kita bakar-bakar jamur! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bakar-bakar jamur lagi sejak 6 bulan yang lalu." Balas Tino gembira. "Iya ya! Lagipula, bahan makanan yang aku beli tadi juga cuma sedikit. Jadi lumayan buat tambahan makanan di rumah nanti!" Kamu menambahkan. "Ya! Aku jenius! Untung aku memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya! Kalau tidak, mungkin jamurnya sudah kita jual dan tidak ada makanan lain selain yang ada di rumah!" Kata Mathias lagi. "Yeah! Itu bagus!" Balasmu bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita segera kesana!" Kata Tino. "Yeaaaah!" Jawab kau dan Mathias bebarengan. "Ayo kita petik jamur sebanyak-banyaknya!" Kata Mathias lagi.

Kalian pun mempercepat langkah menuju kaki gunung. Kalian begitu bersemangat. Di kejauhan nampak puncak gunung bersalju yang tinggi dan awan mendung yang menaunginya.

Sementara itu, di daerah puncak gunung, naga besar berwarna abu-abu tengah terbang menyusuri wilayah tersebut. Badai salju pun mengiringinya. Naga tersebut adalah Kushala Daora, naga yang kalah setelah melawan Fatalis, menurut kabar penduduk desa. Dia terbang sambil melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ada mangsa yang kurang beruntung sedang berkeliaran.

Di kejauhan, nampak seekor Popo yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Daora nampaknya telah menemukan mangsa yang tepat untuk memulihkan tenaganya setelah pertarungan habis-habisan melawan Fatalis. Dia pun terbang rendah untuk menyergap Popo tersebut.

Popo yang sedang berjalan-jalan tersebut tidak mengetahui ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. Popo itu hanya mendengar badai salju yang menderu kencang. Namun begitu Daora semakin dekat, Popo itu baru menyadarinya dari suara kepakan sayapnya dan raungannya. Popo itu mulai berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Namun sayangnya semua sudah terlambat ketika Daora berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dan mempersempit ruang geraknya. Daora membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa Popo itu. Dengan sekali sentakan, CRAT! Darah segar pun menyembur membasahi mulut dan tubuh Daora. Dia pun akhirnya menyantap mangsanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Daora memakan secuil demi secuil daging itu dengan lahap. Darah itu merembes hingga ke salju sehingga merubah warnanya dari putih menjadi merah. Tidak hanya daging, beberapa organ tubuh dari Popo tersebut juga dilahap oleh Daora.

Setelah tinggal tulang dan sisa-sisa daging disitu, Daora pun meraung dengan keras. Raungannya menggema diantara suara badai yang menderu. Daora seolah telah terisi kembali. Dia pun siap untuk bertarung lagi. Raungannya cukup panjang dan keras sehingga dapat terdengar hingga jarak beberapa kilometer, termasuk tempat kau, Tino, dan Mathias berada sekarang. Meski kurang jelas.

Kau berhenti sejenak mendengar raungan itu. "Hei, kau dengar?" Tanyamu pada Tino dan Mathias. Mereka diam sejenak, mencoba mendengar suara yang samar-samar yang berasal dari atas gunung salju tersebut. "Ya, suara raungan monster." Kata Mathias. "Dan asalnya dari puncak gunung itu." Tunjuk Tino ke gunung salju yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi.

"Menurut kalian suara monster apa itu?" Tanyamu lagi penasaran. "Kalau aku dengar, itu seperti suara Kushala Daora." Kata Tino. "Hah? Kushala Daora?! Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu benar Kushala Daora?! Jangan menakut-nakuti kita dong!" Seru Mathias ketakutan. "Tidak aku tidak bohong! Aku pernah sekali mendengar raungannya, dan yang itu kira-kira mirip dengan Kushala Daora. Tapi entahlah. Semoga saja bukan dia." "Iiiihh...! Iya! Mungkin saja suara monster lain! Aku tidak mau dia menuju ke desa kita! Aku takut menghadapinya!" Kamu pun membalas dengan ketakutan juga. "Sudahlah kawan-kawan! Jangan mengacaukan suasana perjalanan kita ke hutan! Abaikan saja!" Kata Tino yang nampaknya mulai kesal. "Iya deh! Iya deh! Ayo jalan lagi! Hutan pinus sudah tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi di depan sana. Ayo cepat!" Kata Mathias. "Ya! Ayo!" Balasmu.

Kalian pun berjalan semakin dekat menuju hutan pinus. Awalnya kalian bersemangat untuk mencari jamur. Setelah mendengar raungan tadi kalian sempat was-was kalau itu ternyata Kushala Daora. Tapi memang benar itu Kushala Daora. Namun kalian berusaha mengabaikannya dan menganggap itu suara monster lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya deretan pohon-pohon pinus telah muncul di depan mata, pertanda kalian bertiga telah sampai di hutan pinus. Kau menjerit senang dan berlari kesana, sedangkan Mathias ikut berlari menyusulmu. Tino hanya berjalan santai.

"WAAAAAAAAHH! Hutan pinus! Kita sampaaaaaii! Yeeeeeeee!" Serumu gembira. "Hehehe... Ya! Jamur melimpah disini!" Kata Mathias. "Ada kolam ikan juga lho di sekitar sini. Cuma agak jauh. Kalau kalian mau memancing juga boleh kok!" Tambah Tino. "Benarkah? Asyiiiiik! Tapi... kita kan tidak bawa alat pancing." Katamu. "Buat saja alat pancing dari kayu, lalu tinggal pasang benang dan ikat umpan di ujung benang, jadi deh! Kebetulan aku bawa benang." "Hah? Niat juga kamu bawa benang segala!" Kata Mathias. "Hehehe.. ya tidak penting sih sebenarnya. Cuma kalau kalian memerlukannya aku sudah membawanya."

"Oke, daripada lama-lama menunggu, lebih baik kita langsung saja mencari jamur!" Katamu bersemangat. "Baik. Kita berpencar saja ya. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh nanti tersesat!" Kata Mathias mengingatkan. "Hati-hati juga kalau ada _wyvern_ atau monster lain yang berbahaya!" "Ya!"

Mulailah acara berburu jamur. Kau pergi ke dalam hutan dan mulai memunguti jamur-jamur yang ada disana. Begitu juga Mathias yang memunguti jamur dekat jalan masuk ke hutan. Sedangkan Tino memungut jamur di dekat sungai. Namun kalian tidak asal mengambil jamur. Kalian cukup selektif sebab ada beberapa jenis jamur yang beracun. Untunglah kalian sudah dibekali ilmu yang cukup tentang jamur-jamur yang dapat dimakan dan yang tidak dapat dimakan sewaktu kalian belajar di Sekolah Pelatihan. Ilmu yang didapat tidak sia-sia. Kalian pun dapat memanfaatkannya untuk berburu dan bertahan hidup di alam liar.

Kau menjelajah area sambil mencari jamur lain yang bisa dimakan. Kau mencari hingga ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Mathias dan Tino berada. Hampir menuju tanjakan berbatu yang menuju ke lereng gunung. Area itu mulai bersalju dibandingkan tempat kalian tiba tadi yang masih berumput. Angin badai yang berasal dari atas pun mulai menerpa. Langitnya pun menjadi agak gelap. Kau sudah jauh dari Mathias dan Tino. Mereka sendiri pun tidak sadar kalau kau sudah meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara itu, Kushala Daora berjalan menyusuri puncak gunung. Mengistirahatkan sayapnya yang kelelahan setelah menempuh jarak jauh dari tempat lain untuk melarikan diri dari Fatalis sekaligus mencari mangsa. Dia hampir keluar dari daerah puncak menuju lereng. Daora terus turun hingga dia melihat sosokmu dari kejauhan.

Kau tidak menyadari ada monster yang melihatmu. Kau masih asyik dengan kegiatanmu memungut jamur. Hingga akhirnya Daora meraung dan membuatmu terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, kau menjatuhkan keranjangmu yang sudah penuh dengan jamur. Jamurnya berserakan dimana-mana. Kau mulai panik.

"Ha-ap-apa itu?! Suara monster! Ja-jangan-jangan itu Kushala Daora... Wah, gawat!" Bisikmu ketakutan. "Dan jamurnya berserakan! Padahal aku sudah susah payah memungutnya! Ah, tidak! Bagaimana ini?!" Kau juga mulai panik menyusun jamur-jamurnya. Kau menoleh ke asal suara dan... Kushala Daora pun menampakkan dirinya dari balik angin gunung salju. Kau menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Itu benar-benar Kushala Daora.

"AAAAAAAAHH! _Wyvern_! Kushala Daora!" Kau berteriak ketakutan. Kau pun berlari kembali ke tempat kalian bertiga semula untuk minta tolong. Daora pun ikut mengejarmu.

Namun sayangnya karena kau keasyikan memungut jamur tadi, kau tidak mengetahui arah untuk kembali. Kau tersesat. Dan itu menjadi masalah untukmu. Kau terjebak di lereng yang angin badai saljunya mulai bertambah kencang berhembus. Kau berhenti sejenak karena kedinginan. Tapi kau harus menyelamatkan diri. Kau berlari lagi dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Kau tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya hamparan salju dan jarak pandanganmu terbatas karena badai salju, membuatmu hampir tak bisa melihat apapun. Kau meringis karena ketakutan, namun kau tetap berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Daora semakin mendekat, dan kau berlari semakin cepat. Kau terus berlari meski tidak ada tempat bersembunyi. Hingga akhirnya kau melihat sebuah gua. 'Haaahh... Ada gua! Aku selamat! Sebaiknya aku sembunyi disana.' Pikirmu. Kau berlari menuju gua tersebut dan bersembunyi disana. Kau duduk di balik batu yang cukup besar, yang sekiramu dapat membuat naga angin itu tak dapat menemukanmu. Kau berusaha mengatur pernapasanmu agar tidak terdengar oleh Daora. Karena napasmu yang terengah-engah terdengar cukup jelas di dalam situ.

"Hahh.. capek sekali. Aku copot ah helm dan pelindung tanganku. Gerah sekali!" Ujarmu sambil melepas armor pelindung tanganmu. Lalu dilanjutkan melepas helmmu. Kau nampak berkeringat. Kau mengipas-ngipas dirimu dengan tanganmu karena kegerahan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Daora akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam gua. Kau dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya dengan sangat jelas. Juga suara napasnya yang berat. Kau sangat ketakutan. Tapi kau berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Matamu menyapu seluruh isi gua. Tidak ada jalan lain. Hanya ada batu-batu, stalaktit, stalagmit, dan kristal-kristal yang menempel pada lantai, dinding, dan atap gua. Kau kebingungan. Bagaimana jika naga itu menemukanmu? Kau berpikir sambil menunggu Mathias dan Tino. Berharap mereka menemukan dan menyelamatkanmu.

Sementara itu, Mathias baru menyadari kalau salah satu temannya menghilang. Dia terkejut, dan segera berlari menuju Tino. "Hei, _ menghilang!" "Apa katamu?! _ menghilang?!" Balas Tino tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Iya! Aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak pergi jauh-jauh. Tapi dia sepertinya mengabaikannya!" "Bagaimana ini?!" "Kita cari dia sekarang!" Seru Mathias. Dia dan Tino bergegas mencari dirimu. Mereka berdua berlari menuju lereng gunung.

"Bagaimana ya keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Tino cemas. "Aku tidak tahu. Semoga dia baik-baik saja!" Jawab Mathias. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya! Dia hanya membawa _Sword and Shield_. Dia tidak akan mampu melawan monster besar hanya dengan bersenjatakan itu!" Sahut Tino cemas. "Aku juga khawatir, Tino! Bagaimana kalau ada monster menyerang? Atau mungkin… Kushala Daora?" "Tidak! Jangan Kushala Daora! Kita harus cepat selamatkan dia!"

Sementara itu, di dalam gua, kau masih berharap Mathias dan Tino menemukanmu. Daora yang sedari tadi menyusuri setiap sudut gua akhirnya menuju ke batu tempat dimana kau berada. Kau hendak berdiri untuk melihat situasi, namun kristal tajam di sebelah kirimu menggores tanganmu dan mengeluarkan darah. Goresannya cukup panjang dan dalam, sehingga darahnya keluar banyak.

"Ahhhww...!" Kau berbisik kesakitan dan menutupi luka di tanganmu dengan tangan satunya. Aroma darah menyebar dan menusuk hidung Daora. Dia mengendus dan mendatangi asal bau tersebut. Kau mengambil kembali pelindung tangan dan helmmu lalu merangkak dan pergi keluar gua tanpa sepengetahuan Daora.

Begitu Daora melihat apa yang menyebarkan aroma tersebut, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Sementara kau terus berjalan mengendap-endap keluar gua, sambil tetap memegangi luka di tanganmu. Kau meringis kesakitan. Kau menyadari darahmu menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Jatuh ke salju. Kau melihat ke belakang, dan ternyata tetes darahmu meniggalkan jejak. Kau terkejut dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Kushala Daora mengikuti jejak darah yang kau tinggalkan. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sosokmu sedang berlari-lari kecil. Dia pun meraung lagi dan mengejarmu. Kau terkejut dan mulai mempercepat langkahmu.

Kau bersusah payah berlari menghindari kejaran Kushala Daora, sambil tetap berharap kedua temanmu datang menyelamatkanmu.

Namun karena kau sudah kelelahan, kau terjatuh dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kau menoleh ke belakang. Naga itu semakin dekat dan bersiap melompat untuk menerkammu. Kau menutup mata dan tidak sanggup untuk melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tanpa diduga, sebutir peluru yang cukup besar melesat menuju ke arah Daora dan meledak sehingga Daora terpental. Kau terkejut dan membuka matamu. Kau menoleh ke arah darimana peluru itu berasal dan ternyata itu adalah... Tino! Dialah yang menembakkan peluru tersebut dari _Light Bowgun_ miliknya. Ada Mathias di sampingnya yang memegang _Switch Axe_ nya. Mereka datang menyelamatkanmu!

"_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tino sambil berlari menuju ke arahmu. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya terluka sedikit!" Jawabmu. "Bagus! Kalau begitu Tino yang akan mengevakuasimu! Aku akan bertarung dengan Daora!" Kata Mathias. "Ya! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman! Mathias akan mengusir monster itu pergi! Tenang saja!" Kata Tino lagi. "Mathias, kalau kau sudah selesai, susul kami di tempat kita tiba di hutan pinus tadi, ya?" Sambungnya pada Mathias. "Baiklah. Aku akan susul kalian kesana setelah aku selesai dengan naga ini!" Jawabnya sambil menuju ke arah Daora yang masih berusaha berdiri untuk menghabisinya. Sedangkan Tino membantumu berdiri dan membawamu ke tempat yang aman.

Mathias berlari menerjang Daora. Dia mengangkat kapak besarnya dan bersiap untuk menebas tubuhnya. Namun tanpa diduga Daora mengibaskan ekornya pada tubuh Mathias sehingga dia pun terpental cukup jauh. Kapaknya pun terlepas dari genggamannya dan menancap beberapa meter darinya.

Mathias mendarat di salju cukup keras. Dia berusaha bangkit. Dia melihat kapaknya berada sekitar 10 meter darinya, dia berlari dan mencabutnya, namun Daora melompat untuk menerkamnya.

Mathias menoleh ke arahnya dan segera menangkis. Terjadi hantaman yang cukup keras akibat Daora yang berusaha menerobos pertahanan Mathias. Mathias tetap berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan senjatanya.

Setelah beradu kekuatan dengan Daora, akhirnya Mathias terjatuh dan dijepit oleh kaki depan Daora. Dia hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Namun dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Daora membuka mulutnya. Bersiap untuk menggigit kepala Mathias. Mathias pun berguling ke samping dan segera berdiri.

Mathias mengambil posisi bertarung dengan _Switch Axe_ nya. Daora pun bersiap untuk menerjang Mathias. Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Angin badai salju yang dari tadi berhembus kini semakin menggila, seolah alam menyaksikan pertarungan kedua makhluk tangguh ini.

Daora meraung pertanda pertarungan dimulai. Mathias bersiap dengan kapaknya. Daora maju duluan. Disusul Mathias. Tapi tanpa diduga, Daora mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghembuskan napas angin yang cukup kuat. "AAAAAAHH!" Mathias terkejut namun tak sempat menghindar karena laju anginnya yang cepat. Walhasil, Mahtias pun terpental untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kali ini Mathias terkena _damage_ akibat napas angin yang dibuat oleh Daora. Dadanya terasa sakit karena tekanan yang cukup kuat. Dari mulutnya pun mulai keluar darah. Namun karena ini baru permulaan, maka dia masih kuat untuk melanjutkan. Dia mengusap darah di mulutnya. Dia kembali berdiri dan memegang kapaknya dengan erat.

Kali ini dia mengganti taktiknya. Dia melemparkan Flash Bomb ke depan muka Daora. Mathias lalu segera berpaling sambil menutup mata. Bom tersebut meledak dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Sontak, Daora berhenti mendadak dan terkena efek bom tersebut. Matanya silau dan dia mulai panik. Daora pun kalang kabut dan berlari kesana kemari.

Begitu Daora mengalami kondisi demikian, Mathias segera maju menerjangnya. Dia lalu menekan tombol pada gagang kapaknya untuk menghidupkan aliran listrik yang terdapat pada mata kapaknya. Mathias menancapkan kapaknya pada tubuh Daora dan membiarkan aliran listrik tersebut mengalir ke tubuh Daora.

Daora meraung keras pertanda dia telah mendapat kejutan listrik yang cukup besar dari kapak Mathias. Karena efek listrik itu, tubuh Daora akhirnya mengalami kondisi kaku dan akhirnya tidak dapat bergerak. Dia rebah ke salju. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

Setelah merasa cukup mengalirkan listrik ke tubuh Daora, akhirnya Mathias mencabut kembali kapaknya dari Daora. Dia melihat sejenak naga yang sedang kejang tersebut. Dia melihat peluang besar untuk menghabisinya.

Mathias lalu memegang kapaknya dengan erat. Dia bersiap menerjang Daora lagi. Dia pun maju sambil mengangkat kapaknya dan berlari ke arah Daora. Begitu berada di depan tubuh Daora, Mathias memberikan beberapa tebasan kepada naga yang malang tersebut. Cipratan darah mulai membasahi tubuh Mathias dan juga membasahi salju di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Daora pun bermandikan darah.

Daora akhirnya mampu bergerak lagi. Dia berdiri lalu secara tiba-tiba dia mencakar Mathias hingga dia terjatuh. Mathias pun terkejut. Darah sekali lagi menciprat ke salju. Tanpa menunggu lawannya bangun, Daora segera berlari menyeruduk Mathias hingga dia terseret beberapa meter. Mathias tak mampu bergerak selama beberapa saat.

Daora lalu merentangkan sayapnya dan bergerak ke atas sebuah bukit batu yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Mathias berusaha bangun dan memegang kapaknya. Dia melihat sekeliling, Daora sudah tidak ada. Dia melihat ke atas dan dia menemukan Daora sedang berada di atas bukit batu. Dia bersiap menerjang Mathias dari atas. Mathias bersiap untuk menebas tubuh Daora apabila posisinya sudah tepat di depannya.

Daora merentangkan sayapnya. Mathias pun memegang kapaknya dengan erat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah _elder dragon_ tersebut. Daora melesat ke arah Mathias, dia lalu mengangkat kapaknya dan saat berada tepat di depannya, dia segera menebas tubuh Daora hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan terbangnya sebelum akhirnya terjatuh.

Tubuh Daora sempat terguling-guling beberapa meter. Dia kesakitan. Dia tidak mampu bergerak. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Mathias berusaha menstabilkan kembali kondisinya. Dia terjatuh. Dia memegangi dadanya yang rasa sakitnya kembali kambuh. Dia juga batuk-batuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada gagang kapaknya. Dia lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil memegangi dadanya. Sesekali dia mengerang kesakitan. Namun dia tetap berusaha berjalan.

Sementara itu, kau dan Tino telah tiba di pintu masuk ke hutan pinus sebelumnya. Tino segera menyandarkanmu di bawah sebuah pohon pinus dan mengambil obat-obatan dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dia mengambil sebotol Potion, obat tetes, dan gulungan perban.

Dia memberimu Potion. "Ini, minumlah agar _health_mu kembali pulih seperti semula." Ujarnya. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat memerlukannya. Karena aku tidak membawanya." Jawabmu sebelum kau meminumnya sampai habis. Sedangkan Tino memberi beberapa tetes dari obat tadi. "Ini aku beri obat tetes. Mungkin agak sedikit sakit. Tapi ditahan saja ya." Ujarnya lagi. Begitu setetes obat tadi mengenai lukamu, kau meringis kesakitan. Tapi kau mencoba menahannya.

Setelah beberapa tetes dituangkan, Tino lalu membalut lukamu dengan perban. "Nah, selesai juga. Tunggu saja selama beberapa hari. Pasti lukanya akan mengering. Tapi harus sering ganti perban juga." Katanya sambil menaruh kembali peralatan tadi ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Huhhh.. Terima kasih ya telah menyelamatkanku..." Ujarmu lemas. "Hmm.. tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Dan luka ini... apa kau digigit oleh Daora tadi?" "Tidak. Sebenarnya tadi aku memungut jamur terlalu jauh sampai ke lereng gunung. Lalu Daora muncul dan mengejarku. Saat aku lari dari kejaran Daora, aku menemukan sebuah gua. Aku sembunyi disitu. Saat aku akan berdiri untuk melihat situasi, kristal tajam di sebelah kiriku menggores tanganku seperti ini." Jawabmu panjang lebar sambil memegangi tanganmu yang terluka itu. "Ohh.. Syukurlah bukan karena digigit oleh Daora."

"Bagaimana keadaan Mathias ya? Aku cemas..." Ujarmu. "Ayo kita lihat. Semoga dia selamat." Balas Tino sambil membantumu berdiri. Kalian berdua menuju lereng gunung untuk melihat keadaan Mathias.

Begitu kalian baru sampai ke lereng, sesosok figur manusia muncul dibalik angin badai salju, tengah berjalan pelan ke arah kalian. Kalian berhenti sejenak, mengamati sosok itu, bersiap menyerang apabila dia orang jahat. Sosok itu makin mendekat, dan ternyata... itu Mathias.

Kalian menghela napas lega dan segera berlari mendekatinya. Tubuh Mathias penuh darah. Entah itu darahnya sendiri, atau mungkin darah Kushala Daora yang menciprat tubuhnya. Dia kelihatan lesu. "Mathiaaaaaas! Kau selamat!" Kalian berdua berteriak. Namun dia tidak merespon. Dia menjatuhkan senjatanya, dan kemudian dia pingsan.

"Mathiaaaas! Dia pingsan!" Serumu panik. Kalian berdua segera membawa tubuh Mathias keluar dari tempat tersebut. Badai salju masih menerjang.

Sementara itu, di area pertarungan antara Mathias dan Daora sebelumnya, Daora yang sebelumnya tak sadarkan diri akhirnya terbangun dan berdiri perlahan. Dia lalu terbang meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Chapter 2 end! Kushala Daora akhirnya menuju ke gunung dekat desa kalian! Petualangan seru tetap berlanjut di chapter berikutnya! ^o^

Thanks 4 reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Pre-chaos Situation

**We Fight Together, We Win Together**

Hetalia x Monster Hunter crossover - (Hunter!Nordics x Hunter!reader)

**_Warning_**: Slight gore inside

Note: Chapter ketiga dari yang sebelumnya

**PREVIOUS SUMMARY:  
**Besoknya, hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Kau, Tino, dan Mathias bersiap untuk pergi berburu jamur  
"Eh, kawan-kawan, setelah kita mengambil jamur, kita bakar yuk! Pasti enak!"  
"Menurut kalian suara monster apa itu?"  
Sementara itu, di area pertarungan antara Mathias dan Daora sebelumnya, Daora yang sebelumnya tak sadarkan diri akhirnya terbangun dan berdiri perlahan

* * *

CHAPTER 3: PRE-CHAOS SITUATION

Semua hitam. Benar-benar hitam. Gelap gulita. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara percakapan. Suaranya sudah sangat familiar di telinga Mathias, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara teman-temannya sendiri. "Kapan dia sadar?" Salah seorang bertanya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja." Jawab yang satu lagi. "Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya!" Suara yang ini terdengar feminim, yakni suaramu. "Dia _hunter_ yang cukup tangguh. Dia tidak akan menyerah dengan keadaannya begitu saja." Jawab yang pertama tadi. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Jawab yang kedua lagi.

Perlahan, Mathias membuka matanya. Penglihatannya masih agak kabur. Namun sudah terlihat ada 2 figur manusia. Setelah matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, akhirnya terlihatlah Lukas dan Berwald yang sedang duduk menunggu Mathias bangun. Ada juga dirimu yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur Mathias.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Lukas. "Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa! Kita semua cemas dengan keadaanmu!" Sahutmu. "Oh.. aku dimana?" Tanya Mathias sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau di rumah. Tadi kau pingsan, lalu _ dan Tino membawamu kembali ke desa dibantu oleh beberapa penduduk. Kau dibawa ke kamarmu dan _ mengobati luka-lukamu." Ujar Berwald. "Benarkah itu?" Tanya Mathias lagi lesu karena baru siuman. "Ya. Tino yang memberitahu kita." Jawab Lukas. "Oh, mana Tino sekarang?" Tanya Mathias lagi. "Dia di luar. Dia sedang bicara dengan penduduk desa." Mendengar hal itu Mathias hanya mengangguk.

Mathias melihat sekeliling. Dia seperti terkena amnesia. Lalu matanya tertuju pada tangan _ yang dibalut perban. "Hei, _. Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tunjuknya pada tanganmu. Kau melihatnya dan menjawab sama seperti kepada Tino tadi. "Oh... ini? Aku tadi memungut jamur terlalu jauh hingga ke lereng gunung. Daora muncul dan mengejarku. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah gua dan bersembunyi disana. Saat aku akan berdiri untuk melihat situasi, kristal tajam di sebelah kiriku menggores tanganku hingga keluar darah cukup banyak." "Wah, pasti sakit." Jawabnya. "Ya, tapi aku cukup kuat untuk tidak berteriak. Hehehe.."

"Ini, minumlah Potion, lalu istirahatlah. Supaya kau cepat sembuh." Ujar Lukas sambil memberikan Potion pada Mathias. "Terima kasih." Dia pun meminumnya sampai habis. "Luka-lukamu cukup parah. Tapi sudah diobati. Tenang saja." Ujarmu. Mathias lalu melihat tangan kanan, perut, dan kaki kirinya yang telah terbalut perban. Dia juga memegang kening kirinya yang sudah tertutup kapas. "Oh, terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Tino lalu muncul di pintu. "Hei, apa semua baik-baik saja?" "Ah, Tino. Kau sudah selesai rupanya. Apa mereka semua sudah pulang?" Tanyamu. "Sudah. Mereka ingin melihat keadaan Mathias. Namun Mathias baru saja ditolong dari kejadian tadi. Dan dia harus istirahat selama beberapa hari. Jadi... aku menyuruh mereka semua untuk pulang." Jawabnya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mathias pasti cepat sembuh. Kau _hunter_ yang tangguh, Mathias!" Sahutmu sambil menepuk kakinya. "Aw! Sakit, _!" Ujarnya. "Ups, maaf!" Balasmu sambil mengelus kakinya. "Tapi... terima kasih, kawan-kawan! Sekarang... kalian semua boleh lakukan apa saja! Tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskan keadaanku! Aku pasti cepat sembuh!" Ujar Mathias lagi bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau memerlukan apa saja, panggil kami." Ujar Lukas datar sambil berdiri dan meniggalkan ruangan itu disusul oleh Berwald. Sedangkan kau dan Tino masih berada disitu. Setelah Lukas dan Berwald pergi, kau dan Tino lebih mendekat pada Mathias.

"Ehm... aku.. minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Sehingga membuat Mathias dan diriku sendiri terluka. Aku menghancurkan acara berburu jamur kita..." Ujarmu memelas. Kau menyesal karena terlalu sibuk memungut jamur hingga ke lereng gunung dan dikejar oleh Daora. Akhirnya kalian tidak membawa pulang jamur yang diharapkan. "Hmm... tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali dengarkan nasihat kita ya!" Sahut Tino sambil memegang pundakmu dan menenangkanmu. "Iya deh!" Ujarmu sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sudah! Tidak apa-apa kok! Tadi seru sekali malah! Benar-benar pertarungan yang menegangkan antara aku dan monster itu!" Sahut Mathias. "Yah, seru buatmu, tapi mencemaskan buat kita! Karena kita takut kalau hal buruk menimpamu!" Balas Tino. Kau hanya tersenyum. Lalu kau berbicara lagi pada mereka.

"Hmm... Aku rasa aku akan beli lauk lain saja buat makan malam nanti." Kau mulai berdiri dan pergi menuju ke kamarmu untuk mengambil uang untuk pergi ke pasar. Tino menyusulmu.

"Hei, _! Tunggu! Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menemanimu." "Benarkah?" Tanyamu. "Tentu! Lagipula, sekarang aku menganggur." "Terima kasih."

Beberapa saat kemudian, kau dan Tino berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dimana Lukas dan Berwald berada. "Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Lukas begitu meilhat kalian berdua menuju pintu keluar. "Kita mau membeli lauk di pasar. Karena jamurnya tidak dibawa pulang." Jawabmu. "Hmm... Nampaknya kita tidak akan makan jamur malam ini." Ujar Berwald. "Hufff... Sepertinya ya. Sudah ah. Kita pergi dulu ya." Kau mendengus kesal sambil membuka pintu dan keluar bersama Tino. "Ya." Jawab Lukas singkat. Berwald hanya mengangguk.

Setelah keluar dari rumah, kalian pun berjalan menuju pasar yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kalian.

'Pfffftt! Menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah membayangkan jamur bakar yang sedap di atas meja dan kita makan sampai kenyang! Ugh! Ini semua salahku! Bodohnya aku! Kalau bukan karena aku, pasti jamurnya sudah menumpuk di meja dan dibakar ramai-ramai!' Pikirmu kesal. Kau masih kepikiran masalah sebelumnya. Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri sebagai penyebab insiden tak terduga di gunung salju tadi. Juga karena kecerobohanmu. Raut wajahmu yang menunjukkan kekesalan dilihat oleh Tino.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu? Senyum dong! Kalau kamu senyum kamu terlihat cantik." Ujar Tino yang membuat wajahmu bersemu merah. "Hmm... tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawabmu kesal sambil memalingkan muka. Namun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa malumu.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan masalah tadi! Nanti juga berlalu. Tenanglah." Ujarnya lagi sambil memegang pundakmu. "Hmm... Ya." Ujarmu singkat. Tino tersenyum padamu. Kalian pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke pasar yang tinggal puluhan meter di depan sana. Di kejauhan mulai nampak suasana pasar yang ramai.

Hari beranjak siang, sekitar jam 11.30. Sementara itu, di desa seberang, Emil sedang berada di sebuah tempat penginapan, tepatnya di atas sebuah balkon lantai 3. Dia tengah mengamati pemandangan dari penginapan yang menghadap langsung ke danau yang bernama Loyre. Penginapan tersebut memang terletak di pinggir desa, hampir mencapai perbatasan. Jadi wajar kalau sekelilingnya hampir tidak ada bangunan lagi.

Di sekeliling danau yang besar tersebut, berjejer gunung-gunung dan di depannya terdapat hutan yang cukup rimbun. Di depan hutan itu terlihat padang rumput dan monster-monster herbivora yang berkeliaran. Seperti Kelbi dan Aptonoth. Langitnya pun cerah dan mataharinya bersinar terik. Nampak burung-burung yang berterbangan. Ada juga dari kejauhan naga yang terbang. Meski kurang jelas.

Tidak hanya balkon yang menghadap danau itu saja yang memiliki pemandangan tersebut, namun di sekelilingnya juga. Terdapat padang rumput dan pepohonan yang menghiasinya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Daun-daun pun berterbangan tertiup angin.

Panorama tersebut seolah menenangkan Emil. Setelah tadi pagi begitu tiba disini, dia langsung mengantarkan makanan dan pakaian kepada ibu Veila. Setelah itu tugasnya belum selesai. Dia juga harus susah payah membantu rekan-rekannya menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk syukuran. Dan acaranya baru dilaksanakan nanti sore. Sekalian mau makan malam besar. Dia merenung sendirian di balkon tersebut. Meski dia senang karena akan mengikuti syukuran plus makan besarnya, dia rindu pada kawan-kawan meski baru beberapa jam dia pergi. Namun dia juga tidak mengetahui keadaan Mathias yang saat ini sedang istirahat di tempat tidur setelah bertarung dengan Daora.

Dia seorang diri disana, hingga akhirnya seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Hei!" Emil terkejut. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata itu temannya yang bernama Ronel. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bermata biru. Dia tersenyum pada Emil.

"Ah! Ronel! Kamu ini mengagetkanku saja!" Ujar Emil kesal. "Hehehe... Maaf deh! Jangan melamun di siang bolong! Kenapa kamu tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain di bawah? Ramai sekali lho! Kita cerita-cerita di bawah." Katanya lagi. "Aku ingin mencari angin segar." Jawab Emil singkat sambil melihat pemandangan lagi. "Hahaha! Lucu kamu ini! Tapi... cuaca sekarang memang sedang bagus. Anginnya terasa segar." "Ya."

"Sebentar lagi makan siang. Ayo ke bawah." Ajak Ronel pada Emil. "Baiklah." Mereka pun pergi ke bawah untuk menemui teman-teman yang lainnya sebelum makan siang.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu. Waktu menunjukkan pkl 16.00. Ada keramaian di lapangan desa seberang itu. Ya, acara syukuran akan segera dimulai. Banyak _stand-stand_ yang menawarkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Banyak dekorasi berwarna-warni pula yang menghiasi lapangan tersebut. Orang-orang nampak berlalu-lalang di lapangan tersebut, ada juga yang duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol. Pemain musik pun berlatih untuk pertunjukan nanti.

Sementara itu, Emil tengah duduk sambil minum _wine_ dengan Ronel. Di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka, pembawa acara pun naik ke panggung untuk membuka acara syukuran. "Saudara-saudara, mari kita mulai acara syukuran pada sore hari ini untuk memperingati ulang tahun desa ini!" Penonton pun memberikan tepuk tangan. Emil dan Ronel lebih mendekat ke panggung untuk melihat acara.

Kembali ke desa Pokke. Kau dan Tino pulang dari pasar. Sesampainya di rumah, kau mendobrak pintu cukup keras dan mengagetkan Lukas dan Mathias yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mathias pun menumpahkan coklat panas yang sedang diminumnya. Tumpahan itu pun mengenai kaki kirinya yang dibalut perban. Walhasil, Mathias berteriak kesakitan. "Aaaaah! Panas!" Kau panik dan menjatuhkan belanjaanmu yang cukup berat hingga mengenai kaki Tino. "Aduh!" Tino kesakitan, namun kau tidak memperdulikannya. Kau berlari menuju Mathias untuk mengipasi kakinya.

"Kau mengagetkan aku dan Lukas!" Seru Mathias kesal. "Hei, _! Kau menjatuhkan belanjaanmu!" Tino pun ikut membalas. "Aduh, maaf maaf! Aku panik!" Jawabmu dalam kepanikan. Lukas hanya _facepalm_.

"Uh, aku... aku mau menaruh belanjaanku di dapur dulu!" Kau lalu berdiri dan mengambil belanjaanmu sebelumnya kemudian berlari menuju dapur. Tino, Lukas, dan Mathias hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Huh… Menyebalkan sekali!" Seru Mathias kesal. "Sudahlah… dia memang begitu. Maklum saja." Ujar Lukas. "Mungkin dia sedang risau karena insiden tak terduga tadi pagi." Balas Tino sambil berjalan ke kamar. Mathias hanya menghela napas.

Malamnya, sekitar pkl 18.30, makanan telah tersedia di meja makan. Hanya ada ikan goreng, sup jagung, dan Herb. Mathias berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan karena lukanya. Dia lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Semuanya telah berkumpul disana.

"Seadanya saja ya..." Ujarmu pada kawan-kawan di meja makan. Wajahmu tampak sedikit lesu. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting kita masih bisa makan." Ujar Tino. "Ya, sudah. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo sikat!" Seru Mathias semangat sambil mengambil beberapa sendok makanan dan sekali lagi, melahapnya dengan rakus. Semuanya akhirnya ikut makan.

'Hmm.. Mathias... Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu..' Ujarmu dalam hati. "Aku kangen dengan Emil." Ujarmu pada kawan-kawan. "Benarkah? Padahal baru tadi pagi dia pergi." Balas Tino. "Ooooh~~ Jangan-jangan, kamu jatuh cinta padanya jadi kamu kangen yaaa?" Mathias meledek. "Tidak! Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya! Hanya saja... Kita semua ada disini, sedangkan dia sendirian. Dia kesepian..." Jawabmu lagi. "Tidak usah cemas. Kan ada rekan-rekannya yang lain disana. Jadi pasti dia tidak akan kesepian." Balas Tino. "Iya juga." Kalian pun melanjutkan makan. Pkl 21.00, kalian semua pun tidur.

Sementara itu, di desa seberang, Emil pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, bersama Ronel di tempat tidur terpisah dalam satu kamar yang sama. Mata Emil masih terbuka. Dia sedang melihat cahaya bulan dan langit berbintang di jendela yang berada tepat di belakang tempat tidurnya. Dia merenung, setelah lelah menyaksikan acara syukuran dari awal hingga baru berakhir pkl 20.00. Dia juga kangen dengan kawan-kawannya di desa Pokke. 'Rasanya ingin cepat pulang deh. Padahal baru satu hari ini saja aku meninggalkan mereka. Tapi aku kangen sekali...' Ujarnya dalam hati.

'Tapi... kok ada perasaan tidak enak ya? Aku takut... Tapi.. sudahlah.' Ujarnya lagi dalam hati. Ada _feeling_ yang kurang baik, namun Emil mengabaikannya. Dia meringkuk dalam selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur. Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya dia pun tertidur pulas. Dia bermimpi.

Dia sedang mendaki menyusuri gunung berbatu. Dia bersusah payah mendaki, karena tanjakannya agak curam. Setelah sampai di puncak, nampak panorama indah yang membentang. Pemandangan sebuah desa kecil dan padang rumput hijau yang mengelilinginya memanjakan mata Emil. Pegunungan juga nampak dari kejauhan di sebelah utara desa tersebut. Langitnya pun tertutup awan, namun masih menyisakan beberapa titik cahaya matahari untuk menyusup diantara celah-celahnya. Emil pun terkesima menyaksikan panorama tersebut.

Namun belum sampai beberapa menit, menikmati indahnya pemandangan itu harus terhenti ketika seekor naga besar terbang menuju gunung berbatu tempat Emil berada. Emil terkejut dan segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar di dekatnya. Naga tersebut terbang menyusuri gunung itu, mencari mangsa yang berkeliaran.

Setelah berpatroli dan tidak menemukan mangsa seekorpun, naga itu lalu terbang ke bawah gunung dan menuju desa tadi. Setelah situasi dirasa sudah aman, Emil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengamati gerak-gerik naga tadi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah teropong dari dalam tas kecilnya dan mengamati naga itu lebih jelas.

Naga itu mengeluarkan napas api dan membakar rumah-rumah di desa tersebut. Emil terkejut. Tidak hanya membakar rumah, naga itu juga menerkam penduduk desa dan memakannya. Dia juga membakar semua yang berusaha mendekati dan menyakitinya. Teriakan panik pun menggema, namun tidak terdengar oleh Emil karena dia berada di atas gunung yang jauh dari desa itu. Dia hanya melihat naga itu menghancurkan desa dengan ganasnya. Hampir semua penduduk desa tewas. Sedangkan sebagian lainnya berlarian hingga akhirnya tak ada seorangpun disana. Naga itu meraung dengan keras hingga terdengar sampai jarak puluhan kilometer. Termasuk tempat Emil berada.

Sebuah teriakan yang mengerikan, membuat Emil terkejut dan ketakutan. Namun Emil langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun terkejut. Napasnya terengah-engah.

'Huhhh... Ternyata cuma mimpi! Bikin takut saja! Tapi... kok perasaanku masih tidak enak ya? Apa jangan-jangan... Ah, sudahlah!' Ujarnya dalam hati. Dia pun melihat jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Masih menunjukkan pkl 23.30, hampir mencapai tengah malam. Masih lama untuk menuju pagi hari saat matahari terbit. Dia pun melihat Ronel. Dia juga masih tertidur pulas. Emil pun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan kembali tidur. Namun dia bermimpi lagi.

Dia sedang berlari diantara batu-batu besar. Seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar, naga yang sama muncul dalam mimpinya kali ini. Naga itu melompat dan mengejar Emil. Emil berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mencoba melarikan diri.

Naga itu semakin mendekat dan mencoba menerkam Emil. Emil lalu melihat ada sebuah belokan dan bersembunyi di belakang celah kecil di balik belokan itu. Naga itu mencarinya, namun tidak ada. Akhirnya naga itu pun pergi. Emil bernapas lega. Dia melihat ke luar dan situasinya aman. Saat dia menoleh ke arah lain, seekor Velociprey tiba-tiba muncul dan menerkamnya. Emil terkejut dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

Sekali lagi, napasnya terengah-engah. Namun kali ini bersuara cukup keras hingga membangunkan Ronel. "Hm? Ada apa, Emil?" Tanyanya setengah mengantuk. "Hah? Aku... Aku mimpi buruk. Sampai 2x..." Jawab Emil sedikit gugup. "Mimpi apa?" "Mimpi yang pertama ada seekor naga yang membakar desa dan membunuh orang-orang. Lalu yang kedua aku mimpi dikejar naga tadi." Jawab Emil lagi. "Oh.. sebegitu menakutkannya sampai membangunkanmu?" Tanya Ronel lagi. "Ya, begitulah. Ada perasaan yang tidak enak juga. Entah kenapa.." Jawab Emil.

"Sudahlah... Tidak usah terlalu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin kamu kangen dengan teman-temanmu di desa Pokke. Saking kangennya kamu sampai mimpi buruk begitu." Jawab Ronel. "Ya tapi tidak begini juga kan." "Ya sudah. Ayo tidur lagi. Masih pkl 01.00." Ujar Ronel sambil kembali tidur. Emil melihat jam, jarumnya menunjukkan pkl 01.00. Emil pun juga kembali tidur. Dia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal karena frustasi. Namun tetap mencoba tidur.

~ TBC to chapter 4 ~

* * *

Chapter ketiga akhirnya datang juga! Sori agak telat, soalnya inspirasinya lagi buntu. Trus aku disibukkan dengan tugas2 sekolah. Tapi akhirnya bisa diupload! :D  
Masih ada chapter selanjutnya. Bakal lebih rame dan lebih panjang. Tetap _stay tune_ ya!

Thanks 4 reading!


End file.
